Considering the clothes dryers existing in the art, a need exists for an improved clothes dryer which requires no exhaust air outlet. Exhaust outlets require strategic positioning of clothes dryers which provides exhausting humid air to an environment external to that of the dryer. Such clothes dryers also, then, require a fresh air supply to replace exhausted air. Additionally, these clothes dryers typical in the art operate best in a dry climate. Typical clothes dryers further require significant amounts of heat to heat the air used to dry the clothes in order to extract moisture. Energy costs and increased heat and humidity of exhausted air are only two of the undesirable results. What is needed is an improved clothes dryer which recycles drying air, and therefore can be located as desired. Further, the improved dryer, as a result of lessened energy demand, should operate on 110 voltage, rather than 220 volts. In addition, the improved dryer should not require excessive heat in order to dry clothes, as do most dryers in the art.
1. Field of the Invention
The dehumidifier clothes dryer apparatus relates to clothes dryers and more especially to a dehumidifying clothes dryer apparatus which requires no exhaust air outlet and which operates with minimal heat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior related art does not teach a device which operates in with closed loop air as does the present apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,022 issued to Suzuki et al. on 1987 Feb. 3 teaches a clothes dryer which requires continual supply of external air. U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,171 issued to Obata et al. on 1991 Aug. 27 teaches a clothes dryer which utilizes water as a dehumidifier of humid air. The device is more complex than the present invention and requires water in order to operate. U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2005/0278972A1 issued to Maruca on 2005 Dec. 22 teaches a low temperature clothes dryer which is not a drum design.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a dehumidifier clothes dryer apparatus that provides for the advantages of the present dehumidifier clothes dryer apparatus. In this respect, the present dehumidifier clothes dryer apparatus substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art. Therefore, a need exists for an improved dehumidifier clothes dryer apparatus.